Idiot's Basket
by Aya Hinata
Summary: Me and my friend Ami decide to write a Fruits Basket parody. Rated for extreme language and semivioence


Disclaimer: I Do not own FruitsBasket or any or animes that will introduced here...

* * *

Aya Hinata: Alright. before we begin... I am Aya Hinata... but my real name is Rachel.. but you can call me Rei, or Aya Hinata...  
Ami-san: Or Bob!  
Aya Hinata: ... This is Ami... just ignore her...  
Ami-san: IGNORE ME! -rips out chainsaw-  
Aya Hinata: I kid, I kid! -sweatdrop-

Anyway, we are the writers of this parody that we call "Idiot's Basket"

Ami-san: Bob's Basket!  
Aya Hinata: Ami! If you don't cut it out I will not let you write!  
Ami-san: waaah! Why are you so mean!  
Aya Hinata: Because your annoying.. now let's start this!  
Ami-san: tch... FINE!

**_

* * *

Idiot's Basket_**

**Scene one: WTF! **

(Aya Hinata: Very funny, Ami...  
Ami-san: Hey you got to name the title! I name the scene, damnit!  
Aya Hinata: fine... you know what my name is too long.. for now it's "me"  
Ami-san: Me! Your not me! I'm me!  
Me: stop being an idiot Ami...  
Ami-san: tch... fine.. then I am You!  
Me: ... can we just get on with it?  
Ami-san: oh fine!)

Tohru: -making breakfast singing- Yankee doodle flew to town and shat on a phone, we! Stuck a feather up his ass and pissed out macoroni! Yankee doodle puke it up! Arent you a Dandy! kill the music and the horse and with the girls be stupid  
Shigure: -comes in- what the hell?

(Me: Yes Ami.. wtf?  
Ami-san: OH COME ON! IT'S A PARODY FOR DEVIL'S SAKE!  
Me: Honestly I don't understand how I put up with you...)

Shigure: Can we get on with it!

(Ami-san: SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MUT!)

Tohru: Uhm.. excuse me..?

(Ami-san: What? Did you fart!)

Tohru: ew, no-!  
Shigure: ew... Tohru!

(Me: EXCUSE ME! SHUT UP!)

Everyone: ...

(Ami-san: -sigh-  
Me: alright... continue!)

Tohru: -making breakfast singing- Yankee doo-

(Me: We are already past that...  
Ami-san: Yeah really...)

Tohru: uhm... line?

(Me: look at the script... -sigh-)

Tohru: oh!.. uhm... Kyou was singing this song and.. and...  
Shigure: Bad kyou!  
Kyou: -comes in doing ballet in a tutu- Do do do do do do do dooo

(Ami-san: NOW who's the one doing stupid shit!  
Me: me of course..  
Ami-san: not fair! . -rips out chainsaw  
Me: -sigh-  
Ami-san: MY TURN!)

Kyou: -rips tutu off and reveals himself in a thong and starts singing in a deep voice- I'm- too sexy for my shirt- too sexy for my shirt So seeexy it huuurts I'm- too sexy for my bracelet- too sexy for my bracelet- soo seexy--- My god! SHIT! -quickly puts it back on before he turns-

(Me: okay.. now THAT'S fricked up...  
Ami-san: Hey it's a parody, remember?  
Me: Whatever you say..)

Shigure: Kyou, since when did you wear thongs? Is there something your not telling us?  
Kyou: erm.. well uh... I've got good news!  
Tohru: You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geicko?  
Kyou: er.. no... Yuki's dead...  
Tohru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -cries dramatically-  
Shigure: How..? o.o  
Kyou: I used Uotani's lead pipe on him...  
Yuki: -comes in wearing a sumo wrestler diaper- It didnt kill me, just knocked me out..  
Shigure and Tohru: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh  
Kyou: GODDAMNIT!

(Me: Don't you mean..  
Ami-sama: Akito damnit?)

Shigure: Good point..  
Kyou: AKITO DAMNIT!  
Yuki: Akito's a girl  
Tohru: Akito's a hurl?  
Kyou: SHE'S A GIRL!  
Tohru: Cherry Swirl?  
Shigure: GIRL! G-I-R-L!  
Tohru: she likes Oral?  
Shigure/Yuki/Kyou: WE SAID AKITO'S A GIRL!

Tohru: Oh! she's a squirrel!

(Me/Ami-sama: -slaps own forehead-)

Yuki: Geez  
Kyou: idiot..  
Shigure: My god..  
Akito: -appears in a fairy outfit- yes..?  
Tohru: Your a squirrel!  
Akito: What?  
Tohru: Your-a-Squirrel!  
Akito: I'm a WHAT now!  
Tohru: SQUIRREL!  
Akito: I AM NOT A SQUIRREL!  
Tohru: Yes you are!  
Akito: Are not!  
Tohru: Are too!  
Shigure: D2!  
Kyou: What?  
Shigure: R2-D2!  
Yuki: Huh?  
Shigure: Don't any of you ever watch Star Wars? R2-D2!  
Tohru: What's StarWars?

(Me: Tohru! Your a dumbass!  
Ami-sama: Ayame's dumber..)

Shigure: Don't insult my Mabudachi trio!  
Tohru: What's a dumbass?  
Kyou: You..  
Tohru: What's a you?  
Yuki: you, as in yourself  
Tohru: What's a self?  
Shigure: How are we gonna explain this?  
Tohru: What's a we? What is Explain?  
Kyou: ...  
Tohru: What's "what" mean?  
Kyou: dumbass..  
Yuki: She's dumber than you..  
Tohru: Who's dumber than who? What's a she? What is dumb? What's a you? Whats a what?

(Me: Oooookay... Sorry folks but uh..  
Ami-sama: Tohru is experiencing a bit of Idiotphobia  
Me: Idiotphobia? That's not a word..  
Ami-sama: It is NOW!)

Shigure: Due to the fact that Tohru cant even remember her own name... or even what a name is... We will have to stop here. But fear not! Chapter 2 of Idiot's Basket will continue!  
Yuki: Do you enjoy talking?  
Tohru: What is talking?  
Kyou: -sigh-  
Tohru: What's a sigh?-

(Ami-sama: BAI EVERYONE!)


End file.
